


Working out Tension

by Theo-Sev (Sevv7)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Glynda probably heard them, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qrow is loud, Scene continuation from V3E3, Smut, working out tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv7/pseuds/Theo-Sev
Summary: Qrow and James know how to wind each other up with words, but they've found that the best way to work out their frustrations with each other is... physically.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	Working out Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this, the tags say it all.  
> I am hiding.

Qrow stalked out of the office with a face like a thunder cloud.

_If you were one of my men I’d have you shot._

How fucking dare he. If they had been on bad terms before Qrow’s last mission, whatever they were now was ten times worse.

He pressed the ground floor button on the lift console panel and clenched his fists, trying to suppress the rage driven trembling. How could James defy Ozpin so easily? Why did he always think with his muscles when there was a much simpler solution if only he’d use his head for once? Qrow reached for his flask, hands shaking almost too much to unscrew the cap, but not quite. The burn of the alcohol on his throat was calming. James could go to hell, there was no reason for Qrow to let himself get so worked up. Ozpin would have a plan to mitigate the risks; Ozpin always had a plan.

“Hold the lift!”

Qrow smashed his fingers against the buttons, hoping desperately for the doors to hurry up and close despite knowing the futility of the action.

A white gloved hand appeared, catching one side of the door before if could slide shut. Qrow sighed, of all the ways his bad luck could have chosen to present itself…

“Thanks.” James nodded in Qrow’s general direction without making eye contact.

“I didn’t do anything,” muttered Qrow, staring at the floor.

James eyes darkened. “You really have a problem with me, don’t you?”

“What gave it away?” Qrow failed to keep the aggression out of his voice, but then, he wasn’t really trying very hard.

James took a step forward, closing the distance between them with his long stride and emphasising their height difference. Qrow flattened his back against the back wall of the lift subconsciously.

“Trying to intimidate me?” he snarked. It was working.

“No,” James sounded frustrated. He reached forward and placed his ungloved hand gently on Qrow’s chest, effectively pining him to wall. “Trying to help you calm down.”

Qrow felt his breath catch; thoughts whirred as he tried to figure out if he’d correctly interpreted James’s words. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time, but a lot had happened between them since those days...

“ _Here_?” he asked pointedly, gesturing the enclosed confines of the lift.

James looked around, thoughtful, before his gaze re-alighted back on Qrow. “It’s as good of a place as any.” Qrow tried to pretend that the hunger in the way James eyed him wasn’t having an affect on him. Damnit, he was trying to be pissed with James.

“But…” his mouth was so dry, “what if someone…”

“Hears?” James reached behind him with his free hand and hit a button on the console. The lift shuddered and jolted before grinding to a halt between floors. “Don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

Qrow took a shuddery breath. _Last chance to back out_. Last chance to stop whatever was between them from becoming infinitely more complicated. But gods this man was hot, and he’d been away from home for so long… gone so long without being touched by anyone but himself… He swallowed, already half hard and still trapped between James and the wall.

He noticed James looking at him, something soft and indiscernible appearing on his face. “We don’t have to,” he ventured, “if you don’t want to-”

Qrow cut him off by reaching up and pressing his mouth against James’s. “I want to,” he mumbled, into the kiss. James gasped slightly, his lips moving firmly over Qrow’s, returning the kiss with just as much need as Qrow felt.

James moved his hand from where it rested on Qrow’s chest, slowly tracing it down the length of his stomach and letting it rest on a hip. With his other, hand, the metal one, Qrow realised as he felt it’s coolness against his skin, he captured Qrow’s wrist and pulled it up, pining it above his head. Qrow could feel heat pooling between his legs as the kiss intensified, James pushing his tongue in, claiming him, owning him.

“Shirt,” muttered James, dragging his hand up from Qrow’s hip and managing to pop the top button single handed before Qrow could take over, eagerly unbuttoning and letting James release his wrist to tear it off his shoulders.

Qrow groaned low in his throat as James’s fingers skirted the waistband of his jeans, teasing him with feather light touches. Qrow arched his back, pushing his hips against James’s, his now fully erect cock straining to be touched.

“I’ve never seen you like this.” said James, his voice pitched deeper than usual and coloured by his own arousal.

“Mmm,” Qrow hummed, focused on the roll of his hips against James’s the sensations it sent flooding through his body. “Been a while,” he panted, breathless. He felt James smile as he leaned back into the kiss, but he didn’t say anything more, too overcome by the new feeling of James’s own cock, hard as iron against his leg. Any other time Qrow would have laughed at his own stupid joke. Not now though.

James broke the kiss again, moving his mouth across Qrow’s face, nipping at his earlobes and sending shudders through his body. His hands were slowly working at Qrow’s jeans now, moving away only when Qrow made to move towards them, trying forcing them to touch him where he _needed_ to be touched.

“Please,” he whined, his voice cracking and rougher than usual.

James chuckled from where his mouth rested against Qrow’s neck, alternating between biting and licking up Qrow’s jaw. How was he so together still? Qrow reached down, pulling at James’s undershirt, hands scrabbling and desperate to get into James’s pants, to make him come apart like Qrow felt he was. And it seemed like it was working, James’s breathing started to come heavier, and his hands released Qrow to quickly shed his General’s coat, discarding it in a crumpled pile on the floor. Next came his belt. Vest. Tie. Shirt.

“Fucking layers.” Qrow cursed, urgent fingers hindering more than helping James.

And then finally James’s undershirt slipped to the floor, revealing his naked torso, flesh side flushed and beaded with sweat.

Qrow groaned, leaning away from James’s mouth to plant his own, bruising kissed onto James’s chest, both skin and metal. His hands moved back towards’ James’s cock, cupping it and rubbing it through the fabric of his trousers while Qrow ground his own against James’s leg with small gasps of pleasure.

“Need. More,” he shuddered, biting down against James’s shoulder and eliciting a low cry from him.

He felt, more than saw James’s nod. And then his hands were back on Qrow’s hips, sliding down and bringing down his jeans with them.

“No underwear?” James remarked, voice amused yet husky.

“Had a feeling - _ah_ \- that you’d be in town today.”

“That so,” James growled into his ear at the same time as he took Qrow firmly in his hand, drawing out more breathy gasps of want. “Do you…?”

Qrow grinned, looking at James through half closed eyes. _Gods yes_. He turned slowly, drinking in the sight of James, stood there, chest heaving, before placing his palms against the cool smooth metal walls, bracing himself for what James planned next. He could hear the rustle of fabric and the sound of lube being squirted out of the bottle.

“So I wasn’t the only one who came - _ah_ \- ” a small groan escaped his lips as James’s finger ghosted his hole, “prepared,” he finished through gritted teeth.

James hummed and said nothing, speaking volumes instead as he pushed his finger in, leaving Qrow making obscene keening sounds. Qrow snapped his hips back onto James’s hand, needing to feel him deeper.

“Ah. ‘Nother one.” He felt James slip in a second digit in compliance, slowly working him open with an ungodly amount of patience. “More,” he moaned, knowing he needed the prep but not caring. His cock was aching, leaking pre-come against his stomach.

James’s face appeared by his cheek, his body bent forward and pressed flush against Qrows back. “Sure?” he breathed.

“Yes. Yes. _Yes_!” Qrow babbled, fucking himself against James’s fingers until he felt them twist slightly and brush over his prostate. “Hhhhn. Fuck.” He bit down, trying to mute the sounds rolling off his tongue as James continued.

“Okay.” James’s fingers disappeared suddenly, leaving Qrow gasping and feeling empty. He wiggled his hips, impatient for James to continue, and looked back over his shoulder, swallowing hard as James’s briefs dropped to the floor. His eyes met James’s; noted how his pupils were blown so wide the icy blue of his iris was virtually invisible. He lowered his gaze, tracing down the scar tissue where flesh and metal interlocked, unable to keep the desire of his face when it finally landed on James’s metal cock, as hard and straining as his own felt.

“Fuck,” he said again, more quietly this time as watching the ecstasy on James’s face as he touched himself with his lube covered hand. “You’re so fucking…” _gorgeous,_ “fuck.”

“Ready,” moaned James, the steel in his voice making Qrow’s cock twitch and his breathing catch.

He turned back to face the wall, bracing his arms as James grabbed his hips roughly and lined himself up. And then, _oh!_ Qrow’s eyes flew open with a cry and James thrust himself in. Pain and pleasure burned themselves into his brain until it was all he could manage just to keep standing. James’s fingers gripped him tighter, bruising him but managing to keep his knees from collapsing under him.

“James… ungh,” he called, no longer caring about the noise, as his ears were filled with James’s own quiet whimpers as he rocked in and out at an agonisingly slow pace. Filling him but never going quite as deep as Qrow needed no matter how hard he tried to push against him. He felt his fingers curl inwards, careful not to let his palms slip from where they supported him against the wall. James’s movements were more erratic now, speeding up despite Qrow knowing how much James’s liked to make it last. He withdrew slightly and placed a firm hand into Qrow’s back, pushing him lower to adjust the angle of his hips before thrusting in again, deeper this time.

Qrow was aware that he was repeating James’s name over and over. He didn’t care. He needed James. Needed to feel every sensation James was giving as he moved against him. It was too much, filling him completely and pushing him almost to the edge every time James brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. It was too much - but it wasn’t enough. Qrow snapped his hips faster, feeling tears prick at his eyes as his cock bounced against his stomach, aching with the need to be touched.

“James,” he cried again, hoping James would take the hint, “please… please!”

He felt James reach around his waist. Gasped as James’s metal hand, no longer gloved (when had he taken that off?) wrapped around his cock. James jerked his hand up and down a few times and Qrow felt his vision spot.

“I’m close” whispered James into his ear, voice tight.

Qrow opened his mouth to agree, but he couldn’t make words work, instead letting out a steady stream of wanton moans. James’s thrusts intensified and his hand on Qrow’s cock sped up. Qrow felt the pressure building, spikes of pleasure becoming more frequent. James’s hand reached down to cup his balls before moving back up, palming Qrow easily with a hand slick with pre-come.

James hit his prostate again. Qrow gasped. The heat between his legs spread, setting his whole body on fire. He felt his breath catch. And then suddenly he was spiralling up, his orgasm hitting him with full force, so much more intense than he could ever achieve alone. His eyes fluttered shut, pleasure arcing out from his centre and touching all of his limbs until it was the only thing he could feel.

And then he was back, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, knees weak. But then James’ strong grip was there on his hips, keeping him standing and steadying his rapid thrusts which set Qrow’s overly sensitive body alight.

And them James gave a rumbling moan deep in his throat, followed by a cry when his own orgasm hit as he buried himself in Qrow, fingers clenching so tightly on his his that Qrow thought he might draw blood.

James withdrew, slowly, panting slightly. Qrow turned to face him, deliberately turning his back to the white streaks running down the wall. He tried for a cocky grin, knowing that he was probably closer to a breathy smile.

“That was… good.”

James grinned back. “I’d say so, yes.”

They surveyed the mess of discarded clothes, amongst… other things. Qrow flushed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he wondered how best to clean himself up. A bundled up undershirt hit him square in the chest, and he met James’s eyes.

“I wear a lot of clothes,” he shrugged, “I’m sure I can make do without one layer.”

Qrow chuckled, using the shirt to clean himself off before reaching down to pull his clothes out of the heap on the floor.

Once dressed, James leaned back to the console and pressed the button to restart the lift.

Glynda was leaning on the wall outside the lift on the ground floor as the two exited.

“It’s taken ever such a long time coming down just now,” she remarked, eyes unreadable behind her glasses.

Qrow looked at James, noting his face turn the same bright red as his tie. “Must just be running slow today.”

“Hmm,” nodded Glynda, then, “oh, and by the way, _General_. You’ve missed a button.” She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk in the opposite direction. “Please try and keep the noise down, next time.”

Qrow collapsed into laughter at James’s stricken expression.

There was still a lot of tension between them, but _damn_ was Qrow looking forward to working it all out...

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before. I definitely can't guarantee that I will not panic and remove it at some point, but feedback will probably help. I hope it's not too cringey. Thanks!


End file.
